


you're too good to me

by twinklyhowell



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blowjobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Smutty, confident not cocky, fluff but flirty fluff, handjobs, literally my fucking everyday headcanon tho, powercouple!phan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:12:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4623189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinklyhowell/pseuds/twinklyhowell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan stripped directly in front of his boyfriend, before slipping on the shirt and buttoning all but the top button. He twirled around for Phil, and watched his eyes gleam. “So,” he trailed off, pushing Phil back towards the table, weaving their fingers together, “do you think I look good?” He placed a solid kiss along Phil’s stubbled jawline, before moving his hand to press against the fabric covering Phil’s crotch.</p><p>“Fuck.” Phil’s reaction didn’t surprise Dan in the slightest, mostly because he was used to modelling clothes for the black haired man. He held Dan’s face in the palms of his hands, rubbing his thumb gently over Dan’s jawline. “You look fucking incredible. Spin for me again.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're too good to me

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is dedicated to my lovely best friend amelia (@actualhowell) and our mutual love for power couple phan  
> and also thank you to taj (@cornflakelester) for the headcanon! 
> 
> this is honestly my favourite fic i've written because i adore the idea of power couple dan and phil so much plus i write too much angsty phan that i needed a break so i hope you enjoy it too !!!

Phil collected the parcel from the front door step and carefully placed it on the living room table.

“Dan, it’s here.”

Dan strode into the lounge draped in an oversized black sweater and a pair of black jocks that hugged his body firmly. He towered behind the older man, draping his arms around his waist and leaning his head in the crook of Phil’s neck. “What’s here?”

Phil sliced the box open to reveal a sheer white long sleeve button up. “It’s Alexander McQueen, 900 pounds, and you’re wearing it tonight.”

Dan’s eyebrows furrowed. “You bought me Alexander McQueen? Phil!” His voice was laced with surprise, but also adornment.

“No arguing, I want you to try it on for me right now.”

Dan stripped directly in front of his boyfriend, before slipping on the shirt and buttoning all but the top button. He twirled around for Phil, and watched his eyes gleam. “So,” he trailed off, pushing Phil back towards the table, weaving their fingers together, “do you think I look good?” He placed a solid kiss along Phil’s stubbled jawline, before moving his hand to press against the fabric covering Phil’s crotch.

“Fuck.” Phil’s reaction didn’t surprise Dan in the slightest, mostly because he was used to modelling clothes for the black haired man. He held Dan’s face in the palms of his hands, rubbing his thumb gently over Dan’s jawline. “You look fucking incredible. Spin for me again.”

Dan did as he was told and twirled for Phil once more, and he couldn’t help but blush at the inaudible moans that escaped between Phil’s lips. “You really are my sugar daddy,” he smirked.

“Put some pants on right now, we leave in 10.” Phil stated, choosing to ignore Dan's comment. It seemed silly, however, there was a certain depth of truth to it, as the two men took it in turns to spoil each other. Tonight was Phil's turn. 

* * *

The two coordinated their outfits on purpose as usual, making a statement to all other strangers they would encounter tonight that they belonged to each other and they were gratified. Phil straightened Dan’s tie, before placing a steady hand on Dan’s neck, pressing their lips against each other. The way they kissed was kaleidoscopic, so full of life and colour, hot and electric, almost dangerous. It was addictive, and they always found themselves pecking for more once they’d break apart.

Phil had made reservations at Hutong, a Chinese restaurant on the 33rd floor of The Shard. Phil knew Dan loved to eat with a good view, and he thought it was only appropriate they went to a sophisticated restaurant for their weekly date night.

“Reservations for Lester.” The waiter escorted the two to a candle lit table located by the window towards the corner of the restaurant. He placed two menus on the table, before adding, “Feel free to usher me over when you have both decided on what you’d like to order.” He leant over and whispered into Phil’s ear. “Is it business or date?”

Phil glanced over the table at Dan, taking in how breath taking he was, sitting across from him, admiring his form. “Date,” he responded with a smile.

The waiter walked off and Dan tapped his foot against Phil’s underneath the table. “I’m starving, handsome, how about you?” His eyes skimmed over the menu, before skimming his boyfriend from head to toe. Phil was a perfectionist, not a single strand of hair could sit out of place when out with the other. Dan knew Phil dressed in such an elegant way to impress him, and if Dan was completely honest, he didn’t think they would be a day where he would ever get over it, watching his boyfriend douse his skin in expensive Clive Christian cologne, and polishing his favourite pair of Salvatore Ferragamo dress shoes. Phil prided on Dan and himselg being the most attractive couple and that meant being photogenic. There was no use looking good if you couldn’t brag about it. Date night photos were ritual, Phil usually making it his lock screen to admire until the next date, and if they looked especially good, like tonight, he’d be sure to share it on his social media. After all, the viewers were practically clawing at them for more couple photos.

“What do you want to eat, babe?” Phil questioned, resting a hand on top of Dan’s across the length of the table. “Tonight it’s on me.”

Dan licked his lips and Phil darted his eyes away, he knew he couldn’t get too carried away in public, but Dan made it increasing difficult with every movement. Phil motioned the waiter to return to place their orders.

“What will it be?”

“I’ll be having the sautéed crispy shredded beef and chilli, and my partner will have the golden tofu thank you,” Phil replied.

“And for beverages?”

“A bottle of Krug Grande Cuvee champagne to share.”

Dan rested his chin in his hand, eyeing the older man. He loved the way his lips curled into a smile whenever he would look over at him, knowing quite well that he was reason for Phil’s wide smirk.

“I love you.”

“And I love you.”

* * *

The taxi ride home was always Phil’s favourite part of the night. Sitting beside one another in the back of a moving vehicle sent shivers down his spine, especially when Dan was lazily nibbling at his neck, demanding attention, his hands weaving between Phil’s thighs, practically palming at his length. Phil found liberation in the simple action, knowing it was Dan’s signature way of saying, _y_ _ou’re mine as soon as we walk through the front door._

Phil tipped the driver as they exited the car and wrapped an arm steadily around Dan’s lower waist, pulling him closer, his other hand occupied with his jacket slung over his shoulder. Dan stood at the door, fumbling the apartment key between his fingers. _Click._

Once inside, a new story began. They had experienced this every week, but they both enjoyed exploring new scenarios. Tonight’s atmosphere was passionate and slightly tipsy, and as soon as the door was locked behind him, Phil was wandering up the stairs, holding Dan’s hand as he trailed behind.

Dan was immediately pinned again the hallway, and Phil’s fingers found no difficulty in unbuttoning Dan’s sheer top and tossing it on the floor, not to be picked up until morning, because right now, they were occupied with each other. Phil traced a prominent line down Dan’s chest towards his v line, before grasping Dan’s sides, and grinding his own body into the younger man’s. Dan had both hands placed carefully on the back of Phil’s neck, tugging at his hair, allowing Phil’s neck to be exposed to Dan’s soft lips, pressing soft kisses across the entirety of his neck. They stumbled back into Phil’s bedroom, kicking their shoes off before Dan’s lay on the edge of Phil’s mattress. Phil stood at the end of the bed, and watched Dan run his fingers seductively through his fringe, pushing it back to get a better view at his partner. Phil knew that Dan had his full attention, and made it his job to entertain as much as he could.

He unbuttoned his charcoal Valentino suit pants, before sliding them down his thighs and past his ankles. He raised his arms above his head to stretch, lifting the hem of his undershirt to reveal tight black briefs. Dan’s eyes widen at the sight, and he bit his lip in pleasure, his length bulging against his pants. Phil unbuttoned his shirt slowly, before discarding it next to the bed. Phil climbed over the bedframe and began to crawl towards Dan, who was sat at the top of the bed, his hand rubbing his now obvious erection. Phil straddled Dan at the hips, rocking at a comfortable pace, his hands placed either side of Dan’s face. He leant down and pressed his lips against Dan’s ear, whispering teases to send the chocolate eyes man into a fit of sexual frustration.

“You looked so hot tonight, handsome,” Phil moaned in a low, gravelly voice. “You’re too good to me Daniel.”

“Mmm,” Dan replied, his eyes shut, his hand wrapped against his length, stroking slowly, absorbing each tease Phil gave him.

“I know how much I drive you nuts. Look at yourself, you’re putty in my hands right now.” Phil sucked at Dan’s neck and watched Dan let out of breathy gasps.

“D-d-do-n’t, fu-u-ucking start me Lester.”

“You look so fucking good underneath me right now. Your hand wrapped around your hard cock, stroking to my voice. How do you feel, baby?” Phil nibbled at Dan’s earlobe, watching Dan’s body respond to his.

“So good baby, so fucking well.”

“Let me help you Daniel.” Phil leant down, taking Dan’s cock between his fingers, stroking slowly at first, but quickening the pace as he noticed Dan’s desperate state, and Dan’s head rolled back into the pillow, melting into the intimacy as Phil began to take Dan whole between his lips.

“Fuu-u-ck, Phil,” Dan could barely string together a literate sentence, becoming the complete opposite of his usual articulate state.

Phil took Dan’s moans as a pacer, and began to suck faster, from base to tip, tracing is tongue delicately across Dan’s slit, swallowing pre-cum, before taking Dan whole again, hitting the back of his throat. Phil’s lack of a gag reflex meant deep throating came at ease, and it was one of Dan’s favourite parts of foreplay.

“Close.”

Phil pumped Dan’s cock quickly and Dan’s moans became louder and breathy, and before Phil could blink, Dan was spilling onto his hand, and Phil sucked away the contents, teasing Dan with his tongue.

“You’re a real fucking piece of artwork, Philip Lester.” Dan ran his hands through Phil’s now sweaty fringe, and Phil leant up, colliding his lips with Dan’s powerfully, pecking at his bottom lip, the taste electric to Dan’s mouth. His hands wrapped around Phil’s neck to pull him closer, and soon Phil was laying directly Dan’s fully exposed body, their cocks pressed against one another between their bodies. Phil locked onto Dan’s warm brown eyes, and pressed his lips against Dan’s once more, this time more soft and sweet and full of passion but still restrained.

“I love you so much Dan.”

“Love you more baby.”

* * *

When Dan awoke, it wasn’t to rich blue eyes and pale skin laying lazily by his side. He found himself left lonesome in the middle of the mattress. Rolling over, he noticed that it’s was half past one in the afternoon, and he’d slept in, so he knew Phil would have already woken and gotten himself dressed by now.

He stumbled out into the lounge in nothing but briefs, and was greeted by a large bouquet of deep red dahlias, sat beautifully in a clear vase. A card sat on top of the bouquet, reading,

_Morning Daniel,_

_Have a wonderful day, love you dearly._

_Phil xx_

He stood by the kitchen doorframe, and watched as Phil sat on the stool, reading a newspaper, occasionally lifting a stained coffee mug to his lips. Phil smirked once he noticed Dan at the door in his attire.

“Good afternoon, handsome.”

“You bought me flowers?” Dan walked over the counter, opposite Phil, taking a bite into Phil’s slice of raisin toast. “What’s the occasion?”

“No occasion. Just because.”

“You spoil me too much.” Dan blushed, his cheeks a light crimson. He leant across the table placing a kiss against Phil’s jawline.

“You deserve to be spoilt, you’re incredible Daniel,” he replied, holding Dan’s chin on the tips of his fingers. “Any plans for today?”

“Well, actually, I was thinking, if you weren’t too busy with editing the design of the app, that perhaps we could go for a walk to the parklands and get fish and chips. My shout. We haven’t had an adventure day in almost a month. Then maybe we could go to the little café across the park for dinner. It’s an impromptu date.”

“I’d love to.” Phil grinned, noting Dan’s eyes glistening. “Let me finish my coffee, and we can go.”

Dan walked behind Phil, wrapping his arms around Phil’s waist, running his fingers against Phil’s sides, pressing kisses against his neck.

“Dan, I’ll spill my coffee!” Phil exclaimed, tilting his head to connect his lips with Dan.

“Sorry!”

Phil took another glance at Dan, noticing Dan's length defined tightly by his black briefs. “If you want to go to the parklands, you’re going to need to wear more than just briefs, Dan, unfortunately,” Phil sneered.

**Author's Note:**

> make sure to leave a kudos if you enjoyed, it lets me know to write more! :)


End file.
